The Industrial Internet represents generally a connection of devices, machines and industrial big data. Service and manufacturing companies have begun to embrace the Industrial Internet to drive performance benefits and generate value. Participants leverage connectivity and analytics to achieve business priorities like increasing throughput, improving product quality, driving resource efficiency, shortening response times, or other valuable outcomes.
To capture the full potential of optimization, companies not only need to understand a current state of operations, but also have the ability to predict what will happen before it occurs. Although some industrial machines are configured to issue early warnings, such warnings may be delivered in an inconsistent way or in a manner where details crowd out critical information. Networked machines with embedded sensors and advanced analytics tools are starting to change that.
Using the Industrial Internet, participants can leverage advanced analytics such as to provide real-time operational intelligence to the people or machines who need it to make informed decisions. In some cases, such predictions or intelligence can be used to proactively avoid issues before they occur, which in turn can enable continuous operation.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.